


Lust

by ImperialEvolution



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Affection? In your Kepler? It's more likely than you'd think, But Kepcobi is, But he is, Character Study?, Ficlet, I honestly have no excuses, I love my horrible trash sons, Kepler is greyace and you can pry that from my cold dead hands, Love, Lust, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Porn is not my thing, Queer Characters, Relationship Study, Trans Daniel Jacobi, gaaay, it's not explicitly stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialEvolution/pseuds/ImperialEvolution
Summary: [noun]1. A strong sexual desire.1.1. [in singular] A passionate desire for something.1.2. [theology] A sensuous appetite regarded as sinful.





	Lust

* * *

_Lust: [noun]_  
_1\. A strong sexual desire._  
_1.1. [in singular] A passionate desire for something.  
_ _1.2. [theology] A sensuous appetite regarded as sinful._

* * *

Kepler is not immune to his humanity, as much as his subordinates would try to convince you otherwise. He's a (relatively) human being, he's not immune to emotions. Sadistic happiness, righteous anger, twisted pride. 

One that he doesn’t often experience is lust. The fiery want, that primal need. Lust is a solely sexual thing, there's no risk of being emotionally compromised because they're just fucking. There are no feelings, no affection, no _love_.

He thinks this as Jacobi shivers underneath him, a breathy moan escaping from his lips. Kepler presses down, nipping at the skin of Jacobi's thighs, hands braced possessively against his hips.

He knows what this is, what the heat in his veins is. That's lust.

"S-Sir," Jacobi stutters, his wrists straining against the bonds tying them to the head of the bed. "Please, sir."

Sinful. Yeah, maybe, but Kepler is a man of sins, be it murder or fucking his subordinate until he can barely breathe.

This is what lust feels like. Like hands pulling hips, sweat and teeth and something dark and possessive in the dark of a hotel room.

(So he continues, tying Jacobi down and forcing him against walls and fucking him until he aches— _I want—_ over and over— _I want I want I want_ ).

* * *

 _Love: [noun]_  
_1\. An intense feeling of affection._  
_1.1. A strong feeling of sexual attraction and affection.  
_ _1.2. Romantic attraction._

* * *

Kepler has always been a romantic at heart, with a flair for the dramatic and a love of classical literature and art. But that's not to say he's romantic. He doesn't fall in love easily, going as far as actively avoiding it.

He should have known better than to like Jacobi. He certainly should have known better than to love him.

He stared at Jacobi in the dark, committing every slope and plane to memory as his eyes follow the patterns of his skin. And that's when it hit him.  
  
Oh Jesus, is this what love feels like? It's like a tight, constricting feeling around his chest, painful enough to knock the breath out of him. Kepler wants him closer, wants his body pressed against him, warm and familiar. He doesn’t want him moaning, just wants him _there_.

 _Fuck_ , is this what love feels like?

(He doesn't think it is. It can't be. But later he finds himself tracing the words into the skin of Jacobi's back as he sleeps— _I love you—_ over and over again— _I love you I love you I love you_ ).

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, my Tumblr is @imperial-evolution, if you wanna yell at me about Wolf 359.


End file.
